


Written on Your Mouths

by Brigdh



Category: Loveless
Genre: Community: wishkisses, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouya and Yamato are different in private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written on Your Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> For veleda_k over at wishkisses. My, I certainly never expected to be writing fanfiction for Loveless, but the pretty canon lesbians need more appreciation.

Occasionally Kouya passes Yamato during the day. Not often, because their schools aren't close and they spend afternoons in different places, but sometimes; when it happens, Kouya doesn't say anything. If she looks at Yamato, it's just the glance she'd give any stranger on the sidewalk.

Kouya keeps that distance in public, and arranges their meetings for empty subways, isolated parks, late at night in deserted doughnut shops. What she feels for Yamato is private, hers alone.

Yamato wouldn't care. She's not very discreet, which could be either courageous or careless. Breaking a kiss, she steals one of Kouya's ears and says, "Why do you wear these? Ashamed of what someone might think?"

"There's no one who needs to know." Kouya keeps the secret because she can't afford anything else.

Yamato smirks, head tilted, but her mouth is soft when they kiss again. She has on strawberry-kiwi lip gloss today.

When Kouya sees Yamato in crowds, she doesn't say anything. But she sees, and remembers later: Yamato is loud, and popular, and pretty. Yamamto likes people's attention on her. Yamato is very alive. Kouya doesn't think about kissing Yamato then. It's only when they're alone, like this, that she can feel; she could never protect Yamato if she was this weak all the time.

Yamamto's hand slips over Kouya's, and passes her back the fake ear. "Here. Keep it," she whispers, breath brushing Kouya's cheek. Kouya's fingers close over the ear and Yamato's fingers, holding both through a kiss.


End file.
